


Sunrise

by AlienSoul



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Ichabbie Weekend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 21:10:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7949281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlienSoul/pseuds/AlienSoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little morning drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunrise

He liked to wake early in the morning, just as the light began to tint the world blue. It was the perfect time for reflection. Compare and contrast, rest and action, before and after. He would let his mind meander slowly from one subject to another until a soft sigh pulled him back to the present.

She was always facing away from him, the “little spoon” as she called it. They may drift about in the night, but they invariably came back together this way. The part that amused him the most was her toes. She would flex them as she woke, a tiny echo of his long fingers. She then opened her eyes, glared at the light as though its sole purpose was to offend her, and then rolled over to bury her face in his chest. After a few more sighs, she would lift her eyes to his. A lazy smile would appear on her angelic face as he murmured her favorite words -

“Good morning, my love.”

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to write something longer, but I think I got in my own way. Decided to just leave it small


End file.
